Far Apart Conjoined At The Heart
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Yuuri can’t get back to Shin Makoku or his Beloved Wolfram. Oocness


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Yuuri can't get back to Shin Makoku or his Beloved Wolfram. Oocness

**Far Apart; Conjoined At The Heart.**

Yuuri resurfaced from the cold water. Droplets fell off his hair and rolled down his face and clothes; the king wiped the water from his eyes. He stood in the bath tub stomping his feet angrily. "Oh, Yuuri."

"Why can't I go back? This if my fifth time trying today!" For the past week the demon king had been trying to get back to his family.

"Maybe you just need a rest."

Tears pooled at the back of his eyes blurring his vision. The older male forcefully brought Yuuri out of the tub wrapping a towel around his waist. The demon king didn't move as his brother embraced him. "I never even got to tell him." He cried into Shouri's shirt soaking and muffling his cries.

"Yuuri?" He turned to the side.

"I never told Wolfram my true feelings that I love him."

"Would it have mattered? Wouldn't it be more painful? To be able to kiss and hug him one second then never see him again?"

"I would've made more time for us as a family." The earth king walked Yuuri back to his room staying as he dressed in clean garments. He laid on his bed gazing up at his blank ceiling.

"Scoot over." The taller male commanded sitting on the blue bred sheets. "Tell me what would have done with Wolfram."

"Why?"

"It might make you feel better if you think about him." The student closed his eyes and pictured his family as he would just like any other time he transferred between worlds. Greta running over to hug him The blonde prince insulted him for being late.

"Most of the time we would play with Greta. When we are alone-" The demon king closed his mouth suddenly. The taller male raised an eyebrow.

"You mean to cuddle and kiss him." The Japanese boy lit up like a light nodding letting his brother know his was right. This wasn't a normal conversation between brothers.

"I wonder how Wolfram is today and what's he doing." Trying to change the subject. Yuuri stood trotting to the window and leaning on the sill.

A warm sensation ran up to his spine making him shoot up suddenly. "What's wrong?" Shouri jumped from the bed at Yuuri's quick movement.

The king place a hand to his heart and the other reached out the window to the sky. One cloud look like it was a hand reaching for something. "Even now, even here I can feel it, Wolfram's love."

---

Wolfram had his face pressed up against the cold window of their bedroom. The king's bedroom was the best in the world with an amazing view but the prince found nothing good to stare at. Whenever he breathe out his warm breath would fog the glass. One skinny digit would draw something in the fog one it displeased him he would then wiped it clean with a frown.

"Wolfram?" His daughter called softly. She went unnoticed by him till she walked over and climb on his lap.

"Greta?" He pulled his face away from the window and away from his thoughts. Her two little hands reached up to cup his cheeks; the one against the opening was the cold one.

"I miss him to." The little girl pulled away and leaned against his chest lifting her newest drawing so it was at eye level with him.

"Is that us? It's beautiful." He smiled kissing her head and bringing down so they both could look at it. Yuuri was drawn on the left followed by Greta then Wolfram on the right all holding hands. The little human was skipping and it looked like her parents had lifted her slightly off the ground in a big leap. Their wasn't much of a background since the picture took up most of the space. Just a light blue sky and green grass and a few flowers mostly Beautiful Wolfram and Yuuri's Innocence. "It's a completely masterpiece, I'll hang it up."

"Did you know that if you keep him close to your heart you'll never be lonely."

"How's that technique working for you?"

"It's not really. I was just trying to help." She was completely honest.

"Even when he was here I was still lonely." He grasped his shirt tightly feeling his heart beat differently.

"Well I'm always here."

"And for that I am incredible grateful." He squeezed her tightly making a giggle come out. The demon planed on hanging up his picture on the right wall. That way he could gaze at it when he went to sleep. While in bed trying to sleep The blonde couldn't bare glimpse to the left. Missing the body heat was one thing since most of the time one of them was one the floor. But to look over and see how empty the large bed was even worse then the hard floor.

The others left him alone and didn't try to get the soldier to move back into his old room. Greta sleep with him every once in a while mostly when ever she couldn't sleep. Every time she was there he tried to pretend; the little girl would cuddle into his back making him feel slightly more comfortable.

Also he now always awoke much earlier then he did before. Most of the time he would watch the sunset feeling the warmth and thinking about his love. Then try to fall into an unease sleep again. When he next would awake he would eat very little breakfast and finish all of his work. For most of the day he would spend with his lovely child. For the rest of the day very little lunch and dinner then off to bed.

A suddenly warm sensation made the small hairs of the prince's arms stand on end. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his body. "What was that?" He closed his green eyes and concentrated on the feeling. "Why does it feel like Yuuri? Like he's here with me." The blonde placed both hands on the cold glass finding the lock and flipping it in the other direction.

He pushed the glass opened and stuck out his head. Blonde strand blew into his face and yet despite that he still felt warm. "Yuuri are you reaching out for me?" One arm extended as far as it could into the sky.

---

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes now review I commanded it!! I think Wolf's feelings are for the most part always easier to write then Yuuri's.


End file.
